The present invention relates to a coaxial connector for providing a terminal at a panel for equipment in a transmission network, comprising a housing with two housing halves with at least two connector passageways.
Coaxial connectors are for example used in a digital distribution field DDF, for connecting a digital multiplexor to an exchange terminal circuit. The conventional DDF is provided with panels each of which has a large number of jack/plug connectors. By interconnecting or cross connecting these connectors by means of jack-terminated coaxial cables at one side of the panel and by means of plug-terminated U-links at the other side of the panel, it is possible to redirect or break traffic routes, to take out signals at any desirable level, and to measure incoming and outgoing signals.
EP 0230746 discloses a coaxial jack device for use in transmission networks for telecommunications or broadcast applications. Due to the large number of different components that each of these jack/plug connectors are made up of, and the fact that high quality standards are required for all components to maintain trouble-free traffic flow, both manufacturing cost and installation time is high for the above described connectors.